Kamber Leger of Carolina, Six
by GraceJones13
Summary: Kamber Leger was chosen for the Selection from the province of Carolina. Will she win the heart of the prince?


The night I signed up for the Selection, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't like I had high hopes of getting chosen for the selection, I knew there were hundreds of girls from my province alone, and I had no change of getting picked. According to some, I was pretty, but even if they did pick out girls instead of randomly choosing them, I was a Six.

It was about one in the morning when I heard the front door open and footsteps walk inside. I creaked my door open a smidge, just enough to look outside of my door.

I saw my older brother Aspen walk past the room that I shared with my younger twin Celia. He was crying. I had never seen Aspen cry in my sixteen years of being his sister. He broke Illéan curfew. That could have gotten him thrown in jail. Why was he willing to risk that?

"Aspen!" I whispered out my door.

He started, looking around guiltily. "Kamber?"

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at him. If he was thrown in jail, our family would struggle even more to survive.

"I broke up with America," He looked right into my eyes as he said this, tears streaming down his face.

"You and America were dating?" I asked. I had made a bet with Celia that Aspen was dating someone, but she didn't think so. "How long were you dating?"

"Two years," Aspen said sadly, "And now it's over. I love her."

I was shocked that he was dating America. With the difference in caste, it would be difficult for them to get married, if they were even allowed to. "Why did you break up?"

"She wanted to spoil _me._ " He said, "I'm supposed to be the one spoiling _her_."

"That's the only reason you broke up with the love of your life?" I asked, "Because of you pride?"

"I couldn't sentence the woman I loved to life as a Six."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes," He said, trying to dry his tears.

"If she loves you," I reasoned, "Then she won't mind life as a Six. Don't make the same mistake I did and let her escape from you." It had been one year since Daniel died. I loved him, and we dated for a year. He was a Six like me, and our mothers were close. We had planned to get married sometime, but then he was killed by a drunk driver as he was crossing the street. The driver was a Two, and was able to pay out of any punishment he would have gotten.

"She told me that she would be okay with being a Six," Aspen responded, "But I love her too much to do that to her."

"The two of you deserve to be happy." I told him, "Something Daniel and I could never be." Bringing up Daniel several times hurt me, but I knew it would guilt him into going back to America, or at least considering it. America was nice to our family and would make a great sister-in-law. The Singer family as a whole was good people to everyone.

"Go to sleep Kamber," Aspen said, "It's late and we have to work tomorrow."

"Will you go back to America and put your pride aside to be happy?"

"I don't know yet."

"It will bring her happiness as well."

"I'll consider it," Aspen said, "Goodnight Kamber."

Two days after I talked to Aspen about America, I went to eat breakfast, only to see Aspen and America kissing. "I guess that means you two are back together," I said, slightly embarrassed for witnessing that moment, but happy that Aspen came to his senses. "Could you two please not do that when people are trying to eat?"

They broke apart and blushed. "Sorry Kamber," America said, "How did you know about us?"

I winked at her, "I have my ways." I took my breakfast, a bagel, and some cream cheese and went to the other side of the table.

There were only one and a half weeks until the chosen girls would be announced on the TV. I pictured some girl we had cleaned the house of being chosen from our province, us being sad, and then going back to our normal lives.

Two weeks after I applied for the Selection, our whole family sat in front of the TV to watch the Capital Report to see which girls were picked for the Selection. Celia, as always, sat next to me so we could share our thoughts.

At eight o'clock, the national emblem appeared on the screen along with the instrumental version of our national anthem. The king gave a brief update on the war and gave a few short announcements.

The Master of Events introduced Gavril Fadaye, who had been the only person to interview the royal family on the Report for over twenty years.

"Good evening Your Majesty," He said to King Clarkson.

"Gavril," the king said excitedly, "Always good to see you."

"Are you excited for the announcement?" Gavril asked the king.

"Yes, I was in the room yesterday when the names were drawn; all lovely girls."

"So you know who a few are?"

The king smiled, "Just a few, just a few."

Gavril turned to Prince Maxon, "Has he shared any of the information with you?"

"Not at all," Prince Maxon said. You could see he was nervous. "I'll see them when everyone else does."

"Your Majesty," Gavril went over to the queen, "Any advice for the selected?" Queen Amberly was chosen by King Clarkson in the previous Selection. Before they got married, she was a Four.

"Enjoy your last night as a normal girl." The queen said, "Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different forever. And it's old advice, but good: Be yourself."

"Wise words, my queen, wise words. And with that, let us reveal the thrity-five young ladies chosen for the Selection. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the following Daughters of Illéa!"

The screen changed to the national emblem. In the upper right-hand corner, there was a small box with Maxon's face so we could see his reactions.

Gavril had a stack of cards in his hands to read out the names of the chosen girls.

"Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three." A photo of a tiny girl with porcelain skin popped up. She looked like a lady, maybe around 17 or 18. Maxon beamed.

"Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four." A girl with freckles appeared. She looked older, maybe 20, and more mature. The prince whispered something to the king.

"Miss Fiona Castley of Paloma, Three." A brunette with smoldering eyes this time. She appeared younger than the first two, maybe around my age.

I turned to Celia and whispered, "Doesn't she seem awfully— "

"Miss Kamber Leger of Carolina, Six."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Sure enough, there was my picture. Celia screamed in my ear. Aspen hugged me, mom fell over, and my younger siblings jumped up and down.

Maybe it was my imagination, but Maxon's smile seemed a little smaller. Not that I could blame him, I was a Six after all, the same caste as the servants at the palace. But his expression didn't reign in my excitement.

The phone started ringing

It didn't stop for days

 **I know this is mostly canon, and the first few chapters will be similar to the book, but I will try to move away from canon.**


End file.
